Twisting and Turning
by LastOfTheSummerWine
Summary: Narcissa tells Sirius what she see about him as they explore the phrase Blood is thicker than water and Appartion


Blonde hair whipped around her pale face as she spun again. Narcissa Black turned again and again and again... but she could not get it right. Apparation! Honestly, couldn't I just fly? Broomsticks are so much easier to master! But no, mother says I might hurt myself, and then who would marry me, a cripple? O! I hate this! She turned on the spot again, trying to focus, but angry thoughts kept running through her mind.

Finally, she was becoming dizzy, and she sat down, awaiting the arrival of her cousin, Sirius. He _was_ _**supposed** _be practising with her, but he was probably caught up some prank, hurting unknowing person like Severus Snape or Faith Avery. Narcissa knew he hated them- or loathed them, to be precise- and so did she, but she wouldn't _hurt_ them. Where is he? Doesn't he know what punctual means?

Silently, she rubbed her jacket sleeves into her arms. It was winter, and snow fell delicately around her. Biting wind whipped into her face. If Sirius would just come already, she would be inside much earlier than she would be when she got done later. But she should have known he didn't want to come outside in the cold! Well, neither do I. But he could be so kind as to tell me he wouldn't come!

"Sorry, Cissy. I forgot," Sirius muttered into the wind.

"About time! I told you this morning, how could you forget! It is freezing cold out here! It's snowing! Were you having fun sitting in front of the warm fire!"

"Breathe, Cissy! Honestly, cut me some slack here. I've actually been doing my homework! I'm tired."

"Well, Sirius, the rest of the school actually works during their nights. You and James are off setting the Charms corridor on fire!"

"Really! One mistake and you're branded for life. Well, do you want to practise or not?"

"Let's get to it, then."

She stood across from him, and they both turned at the same time. Narcissa landed in a pile on the ground, on top of Sirius, who was now shaking with silent laughter.

"One more try, now, Cissy. We can do it. I know I can."

"Watch your tongue, Sirius Black! No one knows more arrogance than you! Can you dare say who you truly are?" She questioned, picking herself up off the ground as Sirius did the same.

"Who am I, Cissy? Tell me. Which of the many face of Sirius Black do you see? The depressed, the joyous, the emotionless? Tell me what you see in me, my dear cousin."

"Many things the rest of the world could never. The way you tease those with good intentions, for example. The way you allow a few tears out of your eyes when you think no one is watching you. I know what to look for, and I know who you are." She glanced at his horror struck face. "Did you think I didn't pay attention? All those years I held you and comforted you. I know your faces and the truth. I've spent my life with you, and since we were children, I have loved everything about you. Surprised? Why?"

"No one, not even Regulus, sees the tears I shed. Why do you, Narcissa? I love you- you know that. But I am me- incapable of being trusted or loved."

"So? I can't be different? Neither can Rome, uncle Alphard, or Regulus, if you put it like that. Hurry up now. It's freezing."

"Cissy?" She turned to him. "What is family? Standing by each other? They say that blood is thicker than water. Is it really?"

"To me Sirius,it will be. It cannot flow through cracks so easily. It can never fall smoothly. To you, it's something you'll have to learn. Now, let's go in. It's so cold out

here."

Arms wrapped around each other, they walked back to the castle.

about 20 years later

_You-Know-Who has resurfaced. Death Eaters showed up early this summer at the Department of Mysteries to take an important document, the only known prophecy concerning You-Know-Who and Harry Potter. There was only one casualty- Sirius Black, cleared of the false charges set against him, was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange._

Narcissa Malfoy didn't bother to read any further. No, my beloved Sirius, blood is no longer thicker than water.

A/N: Rome is Andromeda's nickname- see AndROMEda. Please review! Do I have to get on my knees and beg?


End file.
